


Except Only That You Are Merciless

by fuckinqueen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ;-;, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aparpently now Near has a gun kink, Damn this is becoming quite a work, Gunplay, I keep spelling "apparently" wrong, Kidnapping, M/M, Mello's an Asshole, No Beta, Omorashi, Slight Bondage, Sometimes I don't know what I'm writing, Wetting, bear with me, heh, not too bad though, read the tags, we all know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Near's only decision is to cave in to Mello. Especially since… well, he's been kidnapped. But there doesn't seem to be a reason for it.…This takes place after Mello blew the base up, but instead of him coming to the SPK's headquarters via Lidner, he takes Near.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Except Only That You Are Merciless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [user_null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_null/gifts).



> HULLO! ^^ And HULLO to Null herself! Yay! I made it for you~
> 
> Anyway, it's kinda non-consensual, but most kidnappings aren't consensual…?? And anyway, the actual smut parts are consensual. (And both of the characters enjoy this stuff sooo…)
> 
> Null, if you want me to make any modifications, or rewrite it, then feel free to ask! On here or on tumblr, Idonutcare. <3 :D Enjoy, all of you! (But mostly Null, TBH…)
> 
> And sorry if they're a little ooc. xD Heh.

Near's eyes flutter open. What had happened? And where has his memory gone? He searches the back of his mind, frantically trying to find it. 

Suddenly it hits him. 

He was outside, for a very rare time. He was outside without anyone. Not Lidner, not Rester, or Gevanni. Why he was outside in the first place escapes him, but it must have been important. 

_"Don't move," a smooth voice comes from behind Near. Near tilts his head to the side. Mello. It's been forever since Near has heard his voice. But hadn't Mello blown up…? "Don't yell. Although, really, I don't see you the screaming type." A sarcastic snort. Yup. Definitely Mello._

_"Mello…" A gloved hand covers his mouth. Near supresses the urge to roll his eyes._ Really? We both know you look quite ominous, standing behind a small, child-looking person. _Near thinks,_ Especially since you would have your face covered, just in case Kira were watching. Quite easy logic. 

_"I won't say your name, and you won't say mine. Deal?" Near gives the briefest of nods, boredly. Slowly, the hand moves away._

_"I will come willingly." Near murmurs. A low chuckle, dark, and kinda scary, echoes in his right ear. He can feel Mello's warm breath hit the side of his neck, and he keeps from shivering, instead a tingly sensation running down his spine._

_Something's changed. Mello's different somehow. Well, being almost blown up would have that impact on you. Near ponders this as Mello guides him almost gently to a sleek, black bike. Not quite gently, though, with the fact that there's obviously a gun to his back, steering him and pushing him forward._ Oh, Mello. You shouldn't carry around guns that could be visible in public. _The pressing of the cold, hard steel that Near can feel even through his pajamas gives another tingle down his spine. Not from the cold, though._

_"I'm not getting on that thing," he says. Mello shoves the gun harder against his back. "Alright. Fine. Although, I don't think you'd shoot me." Mello growls._

_"Get that sass out of your tone, or I'll shove the gun up your ass-" Near smiles slightly, "-and I swear I'll shoot." The rare smile drops off of Near's face, and he sighs. Suddenly, he's blind, and he feels cloth on his cheeks. He complains wordlessly. "Sorry," Mello says, sugary sweet now, "I can't let my kidnappee know where we're going." A hand wraps around his wrist and jerks him forward. He stumbles, and his knees hit something hard. Probably the bike. He hisses in a pained breath. "Watch it." Mello grumbles. Now Near's right leg is yanked up, and placed on the bike. Slowly, Near goes forward, and puts his hands on the sides until he's sitting with his legs on either side of him. "People are staring at you." Mello taunts. A helmet is thunked on top of Near's head. "Hold on to me."_ Ah, so he's in front of me. _Near thinks._ Obviously. Should've known. 

_"I don't feel safe without a seatbelt," he mumbles, leaning forward and wrapping his arms loosely around Mello's chest. Mello turns on the engine and snorts. Near yelps._

_"Yeah, dummy. Hold on to me like your life depends on it, because it does. And pull yourself closer to me. You're too far back." Tentative still, Near holds on harder, and slides up a bit on the seat. "Harder," Mello snaps. Whimpering to himself, Near presses completely against Mello, as much as possible, and squeezes as hard as he cab. Finally, they're off._

_The sensation of being blind, and riding on a moving vehicle with a person he already knows is reckless frightens him. He wants to reach up and take off the blindfold, but first he'd have to wait until Mello stops, which doesn't seem to happen often, raise his hands without falling off, take off the helmet, and then finally he'd be able to take off his blindfold. Instead he just rests his too-heavy head on Mello's shoulder or back or wherever, and grasps a part of whatever clothing the blonde's wearing. Feels like a coat or jacket. Surely nothing bad will happen while he's with Mello, as long as he doesn't crash them both._

Near frowns slightly. _Do I really trust him that much?_ He thinks. And what happened after that? He looks down, and immediately his hair falls into his face. He tries to bring a hand up to brush it away, but can't. _Oh… oh, yes. Well, I have my answer._

They had made it here - wherever that is - safely, at least. 

_"Well, we're here," Mello says joyfully, letting go of Near's forearm that he was gripping harshly. Near had struggled and pushed and pulled against it the whole way; not because he was afraid or because he didn't want to follow, but simply to give Mello and himself something to enjoy._

_Now, he scowls. "Where_ is _here?" He grumbles. Mello chuckles, and there's a moment of rustling cloth. Near becomes worried that he's going to get gagged. But no. Mello's breath apears closer, and his hand nudges one of Near's._

_"Drink this," he whispers, and giggles. Near frowns slightly, tilting his head. "Oh, don't worry, I didn't poison it. It's water. And it's capped." Near takes the bottle, and runs his fingers along the side, up, so he can find the cap. He taps once on the top and shrugs. "Well, you want to be hydrated, don't you?" Mello laughs, "Especially after that struggle. Which was unnecessary, Near." Near tries to roll his eyes, but stops when he remembers that there's a cloth over his eyes._

_He uncaps the water bottle, and is satisfied by the click that comes with it. He takes a long sip, then holds it out and turns in a circle, trying to find where Mello is. He hits a solid, warm figure, and makes a pleased noise._

_"No, Near. Finish it. I'm not taking it back until you do."_ Why? _But Near brings it back to his lips and drinks more of the cold liquid. Everytime he pauses, Mello sighs disappoinyedly, and says "You'll have time to catch your breath later."_

 _He finishes it; and then most of what happens after is a blur of things. Mello, holding his hands behind his back and asking a question, to which Near answered with something he doesn't remember… Mello, taking the bottle away and saying "Perfect!"_

But that's all he remembers. Kinda. He does remember Mello slipping something that was like rope, and like string, but not that thick and not that weak, into his hands. It was like a mix between the strength of rope and the thinness of string. An odd mix, truly. Near doesn't - didn't - know what it'd be used for. Mello held his hands behind his back with one hand, and slipped the… strope, or rong or whatever, into them with the other. 

Anyway, now Near knows what it'd be used for: bonds. His wrists; arms, and chest are wrapped in it. It'd red, by the way. And annoying. Comfortable. Annoyingly comfortable. But also cold, since Near's shirtless.

A click startles him, which finally makes him realize that there's a stupid camera in front of him. He cringes. _Christ. It makes it look like it's some kinky… something._

"Hey, sleepyhead." Mello's voice comes out of the… camera? No, it must have a microphone and a speaker. The click must've been the push of whatever type of device Mello uses to speak… as L used to speak to the NPA, and as Near uses to speak to the current L. Kira… Near sighs, and gives his attention back to the camera, staring blankly at it. "Seriously, no greeting? I'm offended!" Near continues to not speak, until he hears the obvious sound of wheels moving and a… chair squeaking? 

"Are you spinning in a swivel chair?" He asks amusedly. Mello chuckles. 

"Of course. What else would you do with them?" Near looks away from the camera. There's another sound of wheels moving, except this time more abrupt. "You don't swivel in a swivel chair!?!?" 

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Near mutters darkly. Mello sighs exaggeratedly. 

"Because, that's just what _you_ do!" Near moves his head back indignantly. 

"You're getting me confused with L… are you recording this?" Mello snorts. "What?" No answer. "Excuse me, Mello, what did I say?" He almost gives up until Mello finally speaks. 

"Are you into that stuff, stupid? Who asks if someone's recording someone? Especially if one of those someones - a.k.a. you - is the one who's been kidnapped?" Near flushes enough for him to feel the heat on his cheeks, so he looks down, hair covering hopefully most of his face.

"Whatever," he murmurs, and somehow Mello hears him. The older male scoffs. 

"Fine. Whatever, stupid. Alright. So. The Kira case." Oh, yes. The reason why Near was brought here in the first place (although he feels that he's been treated unfairly… one star rating). "Who do you feel is Kira?" Mello seems amused, underneath his layers of seriousness and smugness, which, underneath amused is his deep underlying anger and bitterness.

"And I'm not allowed to lie?" 

"NEAR! Fucking hell, if you ARE going to lie, figure it out in your head! Don't ask out loud! Why… why are you always placed before me?" Near shrugs. 

"Fine. I believe the current L is Kira. I have deduced that because of most of what you've done." Mello is silent. Silently fuming, no doubt. Near knew he'd get angry from that sentence; that's why he said it. 

"Keep that tone out of your voice, sheep." _Interesting reaction…_ "Anyway! The fake L as Kira? Interesting theory." Near pouts slightly, flipping his hair up so he can see the camera again. He doesn't realize that he is pouting, but the evidence is in his voice. 

"Theory? Mello…" he whines, "…I'm almost one hundred percent sure. That's a lot, if you hadn't noticed. Who are you to say that it's a theory?" 

"What if you're wrong?" Mello demands. Near can imagine him leaning forward angrily. Except he still looks as he did the day Near learned that L had died. 

"Then I'll say sorry. Why must I keep telling everyone this?"

"Too bad I can only shoot you from here, and not smack you." Near frowns slightly, and tilts his head. Then and idea pops into his head, and he smiles. Not L's grin, which he's been practicing forever, but his own. 

"Are you going to come over, shove the gun up my ass and shoot it?" Where has this even come from? Either way, it get a shaky breath out of Mello. 

"Alright! Down to business." Wait, was the Kira case not business? "Your turn." What? The confusion must've shown on Near's face, because Mello sighs and elaborates. "Your turn to ask me questions."

"Oh." Near launches right into it. "Why did you call me 'sleepyhead'? How did you tie me up? How did you take my shirt off? How did you know I'd be outside… yesterday? Was it yesterday? How many days has it been?" 

"Hmm… well…" Mello says slowly. Near can imagine him smirking. "I called you sleepyhead because you slept for hours. I tied you up, and took your shirt off the same way; I drugged you. Yes, it was yesterday." 

"You said there wasn't anything in the water. You lied. I heard the click." Near growls. Mello laughs boisterously. 

"I didn't lie. Don't think so low of me, sheep! There wasn't anything in the water at the time, but then you turned about, holding the bottle in your hand. Outstretched. I did it then. And anyway, what made you think that it was in the water in the first place?" Near frowns. 

"It was my first guess. If you had said no, that wasn't it, then I would have found a new guess. Besides, it's the most common way to do it. Now, why shirtless? And why not let me be in a chair?" 

Near waits for a response of either, but only hears another, quieter click and a whir. _Interesting. Those questions shut him up. Should I be glad?_ Oh well. Near sighs and looks down again, vowing to remain there until Mello speaks again. He drifts off to sleep like that, still on his knees and upright. He must truly be tired for him to fall asleep like that. Did he really need the drug? But this topic reminds him of ealier this week where he fell asleep on the floor, doing a puzzle. Lidner shook him awake, and when he freaked out - inwardly - about the contact, she said that she tried calling him several times. So maybe he is tired? He hasn't been taking care of his body that well lately. But then again, neither has Mello, so it should be acceptable. Except for the fact that Mello blew up the base while he was still in it…

"Sleeping Beauty. Get up, sunshine. No, I don't like sunshine. Starlight. Moonlight. Yes. Get up, moonlight." Near blinks blearily awake for a second time. He opens his mouth to speak, but Mello cuts him off first. "Near? The camera is a little bit more to your right." He chuckles, amused. "Are you alright?" 

"Mello?" Near says, yawning. He shakes himself awake. "So, why'd you run off? Is it morning again? Why am I sleeping so in time?" 

"Damn… all the things I hope he doesn't remember, he does." Mello sighs. "Yes it is morning again. Well, afternoon. I don't know. Anyway! Now is not questioning-of-the-kidnapper time." 

"You don't like that word? Why?" Near moves his tongue across the roof of his mouth, hating how dry it is. He must've made a face, because Mello picks up on it. And doesn't answer his question again. 

"Oh. Are you thirsty?" Near shakes his head. "Liar." 

"Two reasons; one, I don't want to rely on you. You are such a wild person, it may lead to bad things. Although I wouldn't mind working together on the Kira case. It would only have to be the Kira case… ahem, anyway, two, you could drug me again. Oh, and three, because it's something I should add," Near flushes and looks away, "there is no bathroom." 

"Huh. Truly I thought our dear Near never had to go to the bathroom. I've never seen you do it." Near blushes even further, but this time he looks back at the camera. 

"Of course you haven't!" Mello laughs. 

"God, you're so wrecked right now. It's hilarious. Well, I promise I'll let you go to the bathroom. If you agree to my game. And, you can get hydrated." Mello purrs persuasively. 

"…Promise? And you won't watch?" Near glowers at meanly as possible, which only serves to make Mello laugh at him again. 

"Hm. Alright, Near, our game has no name. Yet. What if it becomes a regular?"

"Well hurry up and tell me what it is." Near mutters. Mello huffs. 

"Fine, fine. I want you to drink as much water as possible in exaactly one hour." Near freezes. His mind tries to process this. Why does Mello want him to do this? Is their a motive, or does Mello just want to see him squirm? Yes, Near's thirsty, but… "Near," The voice comes from directly behind Near. It's a seductive purr. Why does Mello always purr? Wait, directly behind him? He tries to look, but almost falls, over, if arms hadn't wrapped around his waist and kept him up. "Careful. It'd be best if you didn't look." 

"Mello… oh… Mello…" Mello chuckles lowly. 

"Yes?" Near shakes his head. "Hm. Okay then. If you say so. Let's start, shall we?" Near shakes his head again. "It's too late, sheep. It has to happen. Has to. I swear, I've been-" A gloved hand comes into view. Leather glove? Seriously? The wrist and the part of arm Near can see is bare. 

A finger taps Near's lips, and Mello whispers, "You have to. It's mandatory. I command it as your captor." Near knows Mello prefers that word over kidnapper by the way Mello's voice drops lower when he says it.

Near pouts but sighs and nods. Mello makes a sound of triumph. 

So they spend entirely too long doing that. Mello would whisper stupid, quippy things in Near's ear, and help him drink a bottle of water, then they'd take a break, and Mello would get him to talk, even though every time Near convinces himself that he'll stop talking, because this game is ridiculous. 

They seem to spend way too long doing this, and Near begins asking how long it's been. Every time, Mello would just laugh. At some point, Near's stomach starts feeling uncomfortably full, but that quickly changes after the next break they take. Now his stomach feels full _and_ his bladder. The two push on each other and slosh around whenever Near moves, so he thinks to himself that he should just stop moving, and let Mello handle everything. But it becomes inevitable; Near has to move to keep himself from just going right there, so he shifts around, trying to find the right spot. There is none. 

"Why are you bouncing?" Mello asks, laughter sneaking into every word. "Are you suddenly excited to be doing this?" Near scowls, knowing that Mello knows full well why he's bouncing instead of the more inconspicous rocking back and forth. 

"How long has it been? Are we done?" Near says. It comes out as more of a whimper.

"I suppose so. Ready for the reveal? Your… reward?" Near frowns, tilting his head to the side. He nods hesitantly. Mello sets down his own bottle of water, and it makes a swishing sound as it resettles. Near glares at it. 

Mello slowly scoots around to the other side of Near, his head down, and his blonde bangs in his face. This is the first time Near's seen any of him in four years. And then Mello raises his head, and Near's jaw drops. Mello's poor face has scars on the left side. But they've done Mello good; he looks exquisite and ten times more badass. 

"I know. I look horrible. I…" Mello breathes deeply. "Anyway, this is not actually your reward. You wanted to go to the bathroom after, didn't you?" He smirks. Oh, and Near can see the smirk, finally. Mello's mouth looks like a cat's… so does his eyes. But Mello still has both of his eyes. Thank god. 

"Y-yes I did." Near pauses, biting his lip. Mello raises his eyebrows expectantly. "No. Do not." This is so not happening… "Can we change the subject? Why do you think you look horrible?" 

Mello frowns. "Because… it ruined my face. I no longer look normal." He stands up, so all Near can see is his leather pants and down.

"I've never looked normal. I've never complained." Mello scoffs disbelievingly. 

"You did _not_ just compare me to you." The blonde stalks out of view. Near can tell that he's pacing by the way his footsteps hit hard on the ground, until there's a scraping sound, and the footsteps get closer, then back. "I don't look right, Near." Near sighs. 

"I know you think that but you're wrong," he retorts, but the fire that he tries to send out with it is destroyed by his constant, more frequent bouncing. 

"You're the one who's wrong." His voice comes closer again, and Near inwardly curses, because this is the wrong time. 

"Umm… no I'm not…" The need to go to the bathroom is distracting him now. He's normally so good at holding it, especially when focusing on work, but when arguing about how Mello loks, although very important, it's not as important. 

"Yes. You are." Mello crouches down in front of him again, scowling. Near sighs again, wishing he could see the smile once more. 

Finally Near bounces too late. He gets off rhythm from staring at Mello, and he doesn't time it, and he takes too long. His bladder releases, until he quickly puts pressure. His eys widen, and he whimpers. Mello cocks his head to the side questioningly. Well, at least there's no scowl. 

"Why… why, Mello?" Near tries to ignore the wetness in his pants, and how so beautifully releasing that was. "Don't do this, please." 

"No. Please, please. Ice cream and the Kira case on top." Near purses his lips, holding back a snort.

"You're creepy," he states. Mello laughs quietly and nods. _…I think I like it…_ is the unadded part of that statement. 

"In my view, this is amazing. I see a beautiful, white-haired genius on his knees before me, bound so he can't do anything. I see a flushed face and pleading eyes. He's pleading!" Mello grins, "I see him shirtless. And damn that's good." Now his voice becomes singsongy, "With a big, wet-" 

"Shhh!" Near cuts him off. Mello rolls his eyes good-naturedly. 

"You do know that this is the whole point of me bringing you here?" Near frowns, puzzled, but also knowing exactly what he means. 

"You mean, to make me… um… ah, well… wet myself?" As soon as he says that, he becomes aware of his situation again. He had just forgotten to the point that it wasn't an issue, but now it is. His mouth opens, in a soundless, drawn-out keen. 

"Alright, I suppose. But no. Dominance. I like seeing you on the ground before me." Mello stands up, so to look at his face and not… other things, Near has to look up. "Don't you like it too?" 

"No," is the immediate lie that comes out. 

"Fine. Be that way." Mello sits back down. "Now, stop putting pressure. Let it go." Near shakes his head wildly. The blonde furrows his brow, but brightens. He places a hand on Near's cheek, leans forward, and kisses him. Near melts. And then tenses up again. 

"Y-you…" Mello leans back, smirking once more. Near whines lowly, just letting his bladder go. Mello's eyes get more blown out with lust. If Near didn't notice before, he does now. 

The feelings is so relieving. The warmth and the wetness makes Near shiver, panting. He wishes he could say that it only _almost_ made it all worthwhile, but it made everything worthwhile. Why didn't he do this earlier. 

And it turns him on. _Why am I getting hard from this…?_

Mello's hand clenches by his pants. Near blushes once he meets those azure eyes, and he looks away.

"Look at me." Mello grasps Near under the chin and turns his face back towards him. Near protests and tries to tug away. 

"No. This is embarrassing…" Shameful. And that's part of the reason why it's a turn-on. 

There's a click, and then Near pauses, breath caught in his throat. Mello's holding his gun to his head. It travels down, brushes his arm, and makes goosebumps rise in its place. It goes to Near's thigh, where he breathes a gaspy breath. Finally, it reaches Near's hard-on, trails down it seductively. Near gasps. He's fully relieved himself at this point, now all he's left with is this problem.

"Don't think I didn't notice your fascination with my gun," Mello winks, "it's quite obvious. At least, to someone like me. And while for now I'm not gonna shove it up your ass, I am gonna help you." Near swallows. 

"And what about you?" Mello shrugs. "It's unfair though." The blonde gives him an incredulous look, pulling the cold steel away. Near gives out an involuntary whine. 

"Don't you know about the thing called -" Mello gasps theatrically, "- jerking off?" 

"Yes. M'not stup-" the gun comes back, rubbing on Near's cock like a cat would rub on romeone's leg to get attention. And boy does it get Near's attention. 

"I never said you were," Mello purrs, eyes half-lidded. He yanks on what looks like a shoelace tying two parts of his leather pants closed, loosening it. He reaches inside with another saucy wink. 

Near watches him, trying to move his arms. The gun tilts to the side, now it's length against him. A part of the trigger, or somewhere close, touches him through his wet pajama pants, and he shivers. 

Mello's arm - wrist and hand not visible - moves in a rhythmic up and down movement. And when it speeds up, Near leans into the steel, helping by moving his hips as much as being on his knees and bound allows.

Near finally comes, moaning. Mello's not too far behind him, instead hissing in a sharp breath and not doing anything else. The blonde removes his hand from inside his pants and licks some of his come off of his fingers. Near laughs breathlessly. 

"Maybe next time we'll do the gun thing right." Mello laughs with him. Near stops and raises an eyebrow. 

"Next time?" He didn't think that there'd be a next time. 

"Yes. Next time. Near, I won't abandon you in your time of kink." Near snorts. "See what I've done there?" Mello stands up, not bothering to re-lace his pants, and swiftly unbinds Near. The younger white-haired male moves his arms like a bird, and also stands up, wobbly. Mello catches him before he falls. 

"Hey, that's gross!" Mello rolls his eyes. 

"You're gross too. We're both gross." Near smiles and reaches up to touch Mello's face, leaning into the blonde's chest. 

"But you're beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> HALLO AGAIN!! Also, Null, you can ask me to write anything you want me to. I will definitely do it. And I'll always be comfortable with this stuff, at least making it. xD I'm kinda weird.
> 
> Btw, it took foreverrrrrrrr to find a good title name. xD I liked this one. I found that line in a poem I was reading. _Sweet Rose of Virtue._


End file.
